una Navidad perfecta
by cleo yagami
Summary: Rini este año, a diferencia de otros anteriores desea pasar esta Navidad solamente con sus padres, Diana al escuchar lo que le comenta su amiga, decide hablar con los soberanos paara que le cumplan es a su hija ¿que pasara? pasen y leean esta pequeña historia :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues esta es una historia que se me ocurrio por estas fechas, ojala les guste por que es dedicado a esta hermosa familia, y bueno solo que da decir "los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi de la serie Sailor Moon" Arigato n_n**

* * *

**"una Navidad perfecta (parte 1)"**

nuestra historia comienza en el siglo 30, en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal, muchos de los trabajadores de aqui se encontraban ocupados adornando el lugar debido a que ya faltaban 3 dias para navidad, una niña de cabello rosa, de aproxiamdamente 11 años se encontraba en el gran salon viendo como los trabajadores colocaban los adornos en el arbol de navidad, pero a diferencia de los demas del lugar, que se encontraban felices debido a que se acercaba la fecha, ella se encuentra como deprimida, por lo que sale del gran salon y camina por el gran corredor hasta el jardin del palcacio y se dirige al su area de juego, la cual sus padres habian mandado a hacer hace ya 6 años para ella.

ya estando ahi se sienta en su columpio y observa el cielo azul aun con la mirada deprimida y a la vez pensativa, cuando de repente una gatita de color gris se acerca a ella

-Pequeña Dama, ¿que hace aqui?-

-Hola Diana, nada aqui nomas-

-Pequeña Dama, se escucha como triste ¿le pasa algo?- le pregunta mientras se sienta en las piernas de la niña

-Nada, estoy bien- trata de sonar normal, pero se oye deprimida aun asi

-Vamos digame, la conozco y se cuando esta triste- le insiste y Rini (me referire a ella asi en adelante) se levanta de su columpio cargando a Diana

-Puedo platicarte algo Diana-

-Claro, digame-

-Ya sabes que se aproxima la navidad ¿o no?-

.-Asi es, es una epoca para estar felices-

-Bueno y sabras como lo celebramos aqui en el palacio como cada año- comenta y ella le responde

-Si, organizan tus padres un gran baile donde vienen todos los de la alta sociedad de la ciudad y hasta del mundo- dice mientras recuerda la gatita la fiesta de hace dos años

-Pero sabes, hace un año cuando estabamos en el siglo 20, comentaba con unos amigos mios sobre como festejaban ellos la navidad, y me comentaron que ellos hacen una reunion con sus familiares en donde ce hace una cena deliciosa, admeas de hacer un intercambio de regalos entre si y contar historias de navidad, y me parecio algo genial- comenta ya un poco feliz y ven que ha vuelto al gran arbol del gran salon

-Eso si es un gran detalle, auque sabe, hace un años tuvimos la oprotunidad de hacer algo parecido- comenta mientras recuerda la reunion que hicieron las chicas y que digamos qu no salio del todo bien

-Si, aunque no fue lo que yo esperaba- comenta algo molesta

-Aunque entiendo lo que trata de decir o no- comenta y ella le responde….

-La verdad Diana, daria lo que fuera por que pasara una Navidad solamente con mama y papa, pero se que eso no pasara, ya que ellos siempre estan ocupados, incluso en estas fechas- comenta muy triste mientras baja a Diana y se va directo a su cuarto y Diana ve como ella desea eso en verdad

-En verdad la Pequeña Dama desea eso, me gustaría ayudarla- y mientras lo piensa- Ya se…. tal vez si se los sugiero al rey y a la reina, acepten esa idea, si se los preguntare- comenta decida mientras sale del salón

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto una pareja de avanzada edad, se encuentran en un pequeña sala, tratando unos asuntos importantes antes del 23, cuando de repente tocan a la puerta

-Adelante- reponde la mujer y la gatita entra a la sala

-Rey Endimyon, Neo Reina Serena, buenas tardes- los saluda Diana haciendo una reverencia

-A que has venido pequeña Diana?- le pregunta el hombre

-Bueno altezas, necesitaba comentarles algo pero… no se como decirlselos-

-Lo que necesites, solo dilo Diana, no importa lo que sea-

-Gracias Neo Reina Serena, bueno veran… estube platicando con su hija-

-que sucede con la Pequeña Dama?-

-Nada malo Rey Endimyon, pero veran lo que sucede es que… a su hija le gustaria que esta Navidad, la pase nada mas con ustedes, como cualquier familia normal, ya saben las celebraciones que hace la gente ordinaria en Navidad, a ella le gustaria algo asi, piensenlo, ella ha sido buena desde siempre, ha salvado a todos varias veces, si le cumplen algo asi, se que ella no les pedira nada mas, y mas por que no los ve muy seguido…- va a continuar pero escucha que gritan

-Diana, hijita ¿donde estan-

-Bueno los dejo altezas, piensenlo, pero sino esta bien solo era una idea- finaliza y al momento hace una reverencia y sale de la sala si saber que uno de lo dos puso una cara feliz.

.

.

.

.

En el gran salon se encuentran Luna, Artemis y las cuatro guardianas de Tokio de Cristal y al momento llega Diana

-Diana donde estabas?-

-Perdon mama, es que...- iva a decirles pero prefiere mejor no por lo que miente- Estaba buscando mas arreglos para el salon-

-Aun asi no deberias estar sola, mas por que hoy esvimos de aqui para alla decorando- comenta Mercury

-Me pregunto ¿com sera la fiesta de este año?-

-Quien sabe Jupiter, depende lo que diga el Rey y a Reina, sobre quienes vendran- comenta Mars

-Aun asi, debemos vigilar que todo salga bien el 25, aunque la Neo Reina Serena dijo que de todas formas la pasaramos bien- comenta Venus

-Solo espero que no salga nada mal- comenta Artemis cuando al momento un trabajador llega con los demas y les dice

-Luna, Artemis, el Rey y la Reina quieren verlos, pero ya-

-Si ya vamos- comenta Luna y los gatos van a donde estan el Rey y la Reina

* * *

**Bien espero le entre mas curiosidad, seguire subiendo, para acabarlo antes del 24 :D Sayonara**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí el segundo capitulo, y ya corregí mis errores gracias a un comentario que me dejaron, bueno disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

**"Una navidad perfecta (parte 2)"**

Cuarto de Rini

Ya siendo en este momento el atardecer. Rini se encuentra haciendo unos dibujos en una libreta sentada en su cama, ya que después de haber platicado con Diana, se sintio mejor.

-Creo que fue una buena idea haberle comentado eso a Diana, aunque n creo que pase, a lo mejor otro año sera- se dice a si misma, y al momento tocan su puerta y rapidamente esconde su libreta abajo de la cama y grita...

-Adelante- y al momento entran y para su sorpesa son sus padres

-Pequeña Dama ¿podemos pasar?- pregunta su mama

-Mama, ya te habia dicho que prefiero que me digas Rini, y claro pueden pasar- les responde alegre y los reyes pasan al cuarto de la niña

-Espero no te hallamos interrumpido en algo hija-

-No papa, estaba descansando nomas- comenta sonriendo y al momento...

-Hija, bueno tu padre y yo, necesitamos que... necesitamos que mañana nos acompañes-

-Acompañarlos? ¿a donde?- pregunta algo curiosa

-A un asunto de trabajo, tu madre y yo pensamos que ya es momento de que aprendas sobre esto de tratar con el pueblo, para cuando tomes nuestro lugar como soberana de Tokio de Cristal, este preparada-

-ya veo- dice de una manera confundida

-Asi que alístate, saldremos en la mañana-

-Esta bien mama- es lo unico que dice y la pareja sale de su cuarto, no sin antes de que su madre le sonrie a Rini, despues de que salen totalmente, Rini saca su libreta de dibujo y ve uno que habia echo hace ya 3 años, donde esta con sus padres

-Bueno,aunque sea de trabajo pero estare todo un dia con ellos, pero... ¿a donde iran esta ocacion?

.

.

.

.

Gran corredor

las guardianas de la ciudad estan en espera de Luna y Artemis, para que le platicen para que los llamaron

-Y para que los habran llamado el Rey y la Reina?- pregunta Venus

-No lo se, supongo que para ver lo de las listas de invitados o algo asi-

-Tu cress Jupiter?-

-Puede ser- finaliza cuando oyen que la pareja gatuna discute, pero de una manera tranquila

- No es que esto me parce raro, nunca pasaba en años anteriores-

-Puess si pero a lo mejor les llego de imprevisto-

-¿que paso?- pregunta Mercury

-No se como decirlo- comenta Luna

-Solo digan que paso y ya, ¿que tan malo puede ser?- pregunta Mars y Artemis le contesta...

-Lo que pas fue que...-

.

.

Flashbak de Artemis

Llegamos a la sala donde se encontraban los reyes, pasamos y claro que saludamos como costumbre al mismo tiempo

-Rey, Reina, buenas tardes, ¿nos llamaron?-

-Asi es Luna y Artemis, necesitamos que nos hagan un favor- nos comento la Neo Reina Serena

-¿Que favor Reina?-

-Bueno, quiero que canselen los compromisos que teniamos para el 25 por favor- cuando nos dijo eso el Rey Endimyon, los dos nos quedamos con una cara de asombro, por que querian canselar todo, por lo que Luna le dijo

-Y por que si se puede saber?- y la Reina nos contesto

-Lo que pasa es que nos surgio un compromiso importante fueras del pais, por lo que les pedimos es y que por favor cuiden del palacio ustedes y las guardianas, no sera problema, ya que lo han echo varias veces-

-¿Y que pasara con la Pequeña Dama?- pregunte pensando en ella y bueno lo que el Rey dijo nos sorprendio..

-Nos la llevaremos, creo que es hora de que aprenda un poco de lo que hacemos para cuando ella tome los deberes como la Reina de Tokio de Cristal, asi que les pedimos eso a ti y a las guardianas, nos iremos mañana y no volveremos hasta el 26 ¿podran con esto?-

-Claro- respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno eso es todo, pueden irse- finalizo la Reina y nos salimos del lugar con caras de asombro y confundidos..

.

.

Fin del flashbak

-Y eso fue todo- fnaliza el gato y las guardianas quedan con asombro

-Valla, pues dire que esto es raro, ya que nunca antes habia pasado- comenta Mars

-Quizas ahora es la primera vez que pasara-Jupiter

-Ademas, por suerte se llevaran a la Pequeña Dama, asi no estara sola en Navidad

-Tienes razon Venus, pero bueno, tendremos que canselar todo, nimodo- comenta Mercury

-Es cierto, bueno que se puede hacer- comenta Jupiter

.

.

.

.

En la terraza de su cuarto, Rini esta mirando el cielo estrellado por que ya es de noche y a lo lejos, ve a todos los niños como juegan en las calles de la ciudad y como esta iluminada con la luces decembrinas

-Es bonita la ciudad de noche, aunque no hagamos nada nada debido al compromiso de mis padres, pero me alegra que de todas maneras estare con ellos- comenta mentras se mete a su cuarto y se recuesta en su cama y de repente alguien entra al cuarto

-Pequeña Dama ¿esta dormida?-

-no Diana, ven acompañame- y rapidamente la gatita se sube a la cama y se acuesta junto con Rini

-Cansada?-

-Algo, pero debo dormir bien por que saldre mañana con mis padres-

-Saldran ¿A donde?-

-Los acompañare por un trabajo de ellos y no se a donde y de que sera, pero no me importa, por que estare con ellos cuando menos 1 dia- cometa feliz y Diana se pone pensativa por unos segundos y al momento dice

-Me parece bien, pero bueno, sera mejor que ya descanse, sera un dia agotador para usted-

-Si lo hare- y rapidamente se mete a su cama y apaga su lampara -Buenas noches Diana-

-Buenas noches Pequeña Dama- dice la gatita mientras se acuesta en su almoada con una sonrisa de que a lo mejor si se cumplira el deseo de su amiga

**Bueno eso seria todo por hoy, ahora respondere los comentarios que me dejaron:**

**AYNAT DREAMS: me alegra que te este gustando y bueno ya aqui cntinuacion jeje**

**elianamz-bv: y lo digo de nuevo, la corregi eso, y que bueno que te guste**

**yesqui2000: si no es genial como Diana se preocupa por Rini :D**

**Bien ya que respondi, ahora si seria todo por ahora, nos leemos mañana**

**Atte: Cleo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos,lo prometido, aqui un nuevo cap mas,espero les agrade :D**

* * *

**.**

**"Una Navidad perfecta (parte 3)"**

Ya siendo casi el amanecer,Rini se levanta de su cama antes de que la vengan a levantar, se viste con una falida de color azul y un sueter blanco, y se peina con sus tipicos chongos estilo orejas de conejo, cuando nota que le han preparado una maleta a lado de su tocador

-A lo mejor esto tardara mas que un dia y me pusieron esta maleta, bueno debio ser alguna de las guardianas-comenta asi misma mientras toma su monedero de conejito, que le habia regalado su amiga Hotaru,cuando estaba en el pasado,cuando tocan a su puerta y entran

-Pequeña Dama, ya es hora, baje pronto que sus padres la estan esperando-

-Si Mercury,ya voy- le agradece y toma la maleta y sale del cuarto rapidamente, hasta llegar a las afueras del palacio donde estan sus padres esperandola

-Lista hija?-

-Si papa- comenta y al momento llega un carro a la entrada del lugar y baja de ahi una de las guardianas-

-Aqui esta el auto que pidieron altezas-

-Gracias Jupiter, Hija ya puedes subir-

-Si mama- y al momento la niña se sube, y debido a que aun tiene sueño siendo muy temprano se recuesta en la parte de atras del aunto y piensa -"Valla,esto si queme parece algo raro,bueno aunque no se como se trasladan cuando salen y.."- pero ya no piensa nada y se esta quedando dormida, sin antes oir que dicen..

-Que tenga un buen viaje, vuelvan pronto- y al momento se duerme profundamente

.

.

.

.

Luego de 1 hora y media de haberse dormido se despierta lentamente mientras escucha que sus apdres paltican

-Aun no puedo creer que vallamos a hacer esto Serena- (Nota: aqui en adelante me referire nada mas a sus nombres normales)

-Por favor Darien, ya te lo habia dicho, esto es por Rini, almenos es algo que la hara feliz,a demas asi podemos pasar mas tiempo con ella-

La niña se levanta un poco del sillon y ve algo que no penso ver desde que volvio, su papaconduciendo y piensa ella

-"No pense verlo asi,bueno pero es obio que el sepa conducir,péro que habran querido decir con.."-pero sus pensamiento se cortan cuando su mama nota que ya se desperto

-Veo que ya despertaste Rini, que bueno-le comenta ella -feliz y la niña se va a asomara la parte delantera del auto y para sus sorpresa ve que sus padres traen ropas normales,por lo que pregunta

-¿Exactamente a donde vamos mama? y Por que traen esa ropa?-

-Ya lo veras hija, y no te sorpendas con lo segundo que preguntaste, de todas maneras nosotros estamos acostumbrados de que vistas tu normal, asi que sientate y disfruta del viaje - le comenta su padre y Rini se sienta en su lugar

-Esta bien- e sl unic que dice y al mment ve hacia su ventada y nota que estan en un bosque frondoso por l que piensa -"me pregunto en donde estaremos?, bueno solo se que en un lugar no muy lejos de Tokio"- y vuelve a ver el panorama de la carretera disfrutando el viaje

.

.

.

.Mientras tanto en el palacio de cristal, las guardianas se encontraban conversando en la cocina de empleados

-Digo que esto me parece aun raro-

-si eso dices Mercury, pero lo maloa es que ami me ordenaron que pusiera la maleta de la Pequeña Dama- comenta Mars molesta

-Lo curioso y extraño es que, al momento de que se fueron, cambiaron sus ropas habituales por ropa normal-

-Oigan estuve pensando algo-

-¿Que Venus?-

-A lo mejor ellos decidieron pasar estos dias con su hija, tal vez por eso no avisaron a donde ivan y se fuern asi cm dice Jupiter- y al comentarles todas ponen unas caras de asombro y Mercury dice..

-A lo mejor, si es asi, me alegro por los tres, se lo merecen-

-Aunque no fuera eso o si, tendremos que cuidar del palacio, sera facil ahora que no esta la princesa- finaliza MArs y todas se rien

.

.

.

.

Tras otra hora de camino llegan a un pueblito que esta a salidas de bosque, Rini se emciona de todo lo que ve, y ya entrando al pueblo, llegan a una casa pequeña de ladrillo, al detenerse el auto, la niña se baja de ahi y ve detenidamente la casa con una cara de curiosidad, y pregunta...

-Y por que nos detuvimos aqui?- y al no recibir respuesta se voltea y ve a sus padres contestos y Serena le contesta..

-Aqui es donde pasaremos la navidad tu, yo y tu papa-

Y al escuchar eso, la niña pone una cara de asombro y pregunta..

-En serio? ¿no es broma?-

-No es broma hija, como dijo tu madre, aqui pasaremos la Navidad solamente los tres- le responde Darien y al momento Rini salta de alegria y al momento corre a abrazar a sus padres

-No se que decir respecto a esto- comenta aun emocionada y su papa la carga

-No tienes que decir nada Rini, bueno entremos- le comenta Serena y los tres entran a la casa, y al entrar la niña se asombra, tiene una sala ampila de paredes de ladrillo color rojo, una chimenea de clor verde, tres sillones de color beige, una mesita redonda y al fondo un comedor, a la derecha hay una puerta la cual es la cocina, que tiene una mesa redonda con 4 sillas, refrigerador y una cocina integral;Ya dentro Rini se dirige a la sala y se sienta en uno de los sillones

-Esta casa es muy linda-

-Lo es hija y eso que aun no has visto la otra parte- comenta Serena quien mete la maleta de su hija y Darien las de el y su esposa

-Ve a ver hacia el corredor y mira la puerta de la izquierda- le dice su papa y Rini va hacia el corredor y llega a la puerta indicada y al abrirla, se sorpende al ver un cuarto de color rosa, con cama, tocador y ropero, por lo que corre y se avienta en la cama

-Se ve que te gusto el cuarto donde te quedaras hija- le comenta su mama quien viene a dejarle su maleta

-La verdad si y mucho, aun no caigo de la impresion de que estaremos aqui solo nosotros tres, pero... ¿como le haremos cuando salgamos? sabra toda la gente que ustedes son...-

-Descuida hija, usando nuestros cristales, nadie sabra quienes somos y sbretodo las guardianas no sabran donde estamos, pero olvida eso, en un rato iremos a comprar las cosas para la cena de Navidad, la cual haremos mañana que es Nochebuena, mientras saca tus cosas de la maleta-

-Si mama- le contesta alegre y Serena sale de la habitacion y rapidamente Rini pone su maleta en la cama y saca sus cosas, y por fortuna le pusieron su libreta de dibujos mientras se dice a si misma...

-Creo que me equivoque con lo que dije ayer, bueno de seguro Diana tiene que ver con todo esto, en fin, aunque me pregunto ¿quien de los dos sera el que cocinara?- y finaliza mientras saca su ropa y ve un vestido lindo y piensa

-"Creo que este usare mañana"- con una sonrisa

* * *

**Bueno al fin *Estiro manos* por poco y no lo subia hoy, pero pude, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que me dejaron**

**AYNAT DREAMS: de por su mis capitulos son cortos, pero me alegro que te gusten :D**

**yesqui2000: no lo habia pensado, pero no lo creo que pueda ser asi, a lo mejor en otra ocacion, pero aun asi espero que te este gustando**

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana y gracias por leerlo**

**Atte : Cleo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aqui les traigo.. no uno, sino dos capítulos, debido aq ue ya no subi ayer por que fui de compras navideñas jejeje, bueno espero les gusten y al final ya saben ;)**

* * *

**"Una Navidad perfecta (parte 4)"**

Despues de que desempacaron sus cosas, Serena, Darien y Rini salieron a comprar las cosas para la cena de mañana y bueno tambien los regalos que se daran entre los tres, ahora se encuentran en el mercado viendo que comprar, y en uno de los puestos (digamos de accesorios) Rini esta viendo lo que venden, cuando la niña que tiende el puesto le habla

-Puedo ayudarte en algo amiga?-

-Por el momento no, estoy viendo como que le puedo regalar a mi mama y aun no se como que- cmenta riendose y ve que la niña la mira detalladamente

-Oye ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?-

-Amm bueno- y mete su mano en su bolsillo del sueter y toca su cristal rosa mientras responde- No creo, mis papas y yo estamos de vacaciones aqui, y nunca habíamos venido- comenta riendo nerviosa y la vendedora le responde

-Ya veo, a veces confundo a los que vienen a vacacionar y los que vivimos aqui, en fin, si buscas algo para tu mama, toma- y le da un dije de plata en forma de corazon con una cadenita- Yo pienso que le puede gustar- y Rini los ve admirada

-Es hermoso, si le llevare este- y lo paga mientras se lo ponen en una cajita de color dorado con un moño rojo- Muchas gracias y feliz Navidad-

.Por nada, igualmente a ti y a tus padres amiga- y se va del puesto guardando la cajita en su morral, y va hasta donde estan sus padres, no muy lejos

-¿Donde estabas Rini?-

-Viendo las cosas que venden mama-

-Aun asi, no te alejes mucho si-

-No lo hare papa- se rie mientras los tres caminan a otra direccion tomados de la mano. Llegan a una tienda de cosas para todos los generos y los tres entran a ver las cosas que venden

-Aqui diria que encontramos de todo- Rini esta admirada

-Oye ¿y tu padre?- pregunta Serena que nota que Darien ya no esta y Rini voltea

-No lo se, debio ir a otro lado, pero mejor, por que necesito ver que le puedo dar- y camina a los mostradores y observa lo que venden, hasta que ve un juego de plumas finas especiales y los vea admirada, hasta que oye a Serena decir...

-Pienso que a tu padre le gustaran-

-¿Tu cress?-

-Si, ademas le serviran de mucho- comenta alegre

-De ser asi, los comprare- y rapidamente va al mostrador para que se los den, los paga y se los envuelven en papel de regalo color rojo, con un moño verde

-Ahora si, ya tengo los regalos para los dos- se dice asi misma mientras los guarda junto con el otro regalo y de repente escucha

-Darien ¿donde estabas?-

-Fui a ver lo del regalo de Rini, no te dije-

-Esta bien, se me habia olvidado- y de pronto, Rini vuelve con sus papas

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si hija, ya tenemos todo para mañana- y salen de la tienda y la niña abraza a su padre amorosamente mientras caminan

-Ya te habia dicho que tu hija es igual a ti?!-

-Si, muchas veces Darien- y los tres se rien

.

.

.

.

.

Ya siendo de noche, los tres se encuentran cenando en la cocina, y por obia razones hablan de cosas distintas a su trabajo

-y este dibujo lo hize cuando viaje al pasado y esta copa parecida a la tuya mama, claro que se ve un poco torcida- les enseña las cosas que trajo

-Diria que tienes una buena mano hija, ya se nos habia olvidado- y los tres se rien y a Rini le viene otra pregunta

-Saben ay algo que siempre quise saber-

-¿Que cosa?- preguntan ambos al mismo tiempo

-bueno quisiera sabe... ¿como se conocieron?!-

-Bueno es algo raro- le comienza a platicar su mama- cuando tenia 14 años,estaba en la calle y avente un papel, el cual era un examen que habia reprobado, y lo avente sin saber que le habia dado a una persona, y era tu padre al que se lo tire, se quejo por ello y se burlo de mi por mi calificacion yc laro que me defendi como ni te imaginas; despues de eso, cada vez que nos encontrabamos discutiamos por lo que fuera-

-Valla, no pense que hubiera sido asi ¿y luego?- y Darien prosigue con la platica

-Asi por un tiempo paso, hasta que un dia, cuando aparecio el cristal de plata de tu mama, recuperamos nuestras memorias de nuestras vidas pasada, claro que tuvimos problemas antes de que estuvieramos juntos de nuevo-

-De seguro yo fui uno de esos- y se rien de nuevo

-Bueno, sera mejor que descanses hija, que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-

-Si mama- y se levanta de su silla y se va en camino a su cuarto, se pone la pijama y mete su morral abajo de la cama

-Ya mañana sera nochebuena, ya veremos que pasara- se dice a si misma y al momento su padre entra al cuarto

-Estas cntenta por que sea mañana ¿Verdad?-

-Si papa y mucho- comenta alegre y Darien se sienta en la cama junto a ella

-Eso a mi y a tu madre nos alegra que tu estes feliz, tu felicidad tambien es la nuestra- y abraza a su hija

-Gracias papa-

-Bueno ahora a dormir, que tendremos que hacer mucho- y la niña se mete a la cama mientra su padre apaga la luz- Descansa Rini- y sale del cuarto sin antes oir

-Tu tambien papa-


	5. Chapter 5

**"Una Navidad perfecta (parte 5)"**

**.**

Rini despierta al escuchar ruidos que provienen de la sala, por lo que se levanta, se pone sus pantunflas y va a ver que son, y para su sorpresa, son sus padres que estan decorando la sala,

-Hija buenos dias-

-Buenos dias a los dos- los saluda sonriendo

-Espero no te halla molestado haberte despertado-

-Descuida mama, de todas formas ya es tarde ¿necesitan ayuda?-

-Claro hija, con las esferas si puedes-

-Bien!- comenta alegre y toma la caja con las esferas y las pone en el arbol hasta donde alcanza y le pasa algunas a su papa para que las ponga en lo alto del arbol

-Les esta quedando bien a los dos- comenta Serena mientras pone adornos en la chimenea

-Gracias mama, a ti tambien te esta quedando bien- y toma la bolsa con los adornos para el arbol y los coloca en distintas partes, igual que las esferas

-Ahora si ya quedo- comenta Darien mientras ve el arbol

-Pero le falta algo-

-Creo que ya se que le falta- y rapidamente Serena saca una estrella de una bolsa y se la da a Rini -Ponla tu hija-

-Esta bien. y rapidamente su papa la carga para que la ponga en la punta del arbol y la pone a la prefeccion

-Ahora si ya esta- comenta Rini y los dos asienten con la cabeza

-Bien ahora comenzemos a preparar la cena- comentan la rubia y los tres van a la cocina

-Y que haremos?-

-Bueno hija, ahora que lo pensamos bien, haremos algo distinto a lo que hacemos aqui en en pais, ya veras, bueno ahora quiero que me ayudes a pelar estos chicharos- y le da una bolsa

-Esta bien mama- y comienza a pelarlos y ponerlos en un plato hondo grande mientras piensa -"Veo que en esta vez ella cocinara, aunque no se si tenga buena mano para eso, y comparandola con papa bueno.."- y ve que su papa esta limpiando algo en el lavabo- "se por obia razon, que el sabe cocinar desde hace tiempo, asi que supongo que ambos lo haran, bueno ya veremos como quedara"- y prosigue con su trabajo

-Ya casi terminas hija?-

-Si mama ya estan- y le da el plato con los chicharos

-Gracias hija, ponlo en la barra para que ahorita los ponga a hervir con las papas y zanahorias, si quieres puedes salir al jardin-

-Si mama- y la niña pone el plato en la barra y ve unos ingredientes en el vaso de la licuadora

-Papa ¿que es esto?-

-Es chile ancho, huajillo, cebolla y ajo-

-¿Para que?-

-Para la cena, ya lo veras hijita- y la niña sale de la cocina por la puerta que da al jardin y se sineta en una banquita

-Valla, para ser la cena debe ser algo especial- se dice a si misma y al mmento suena su comunicador y lo responde esperando que no sean alguna de las guardianas

-Hola!- pregunta y para su buena suerte es Diana quien le llama

-Pequeña Dama, que bueno que me pude comunicar con usted-

-Diana, si te ven hablando conmigo, estaras en problemas-

-Descuide no pasara nada ¿como la esta pasando?-

-Bien ya sabes, aunque piens que tu tuviste algo que ver en lo que pasado desde ayer-

-Lo se, yo no pense que me fueran a hacer caso tus padres, si no me equivoco-

-No estas equivocada, pero aun asi te lo agardesco

-No es nada, bueno me tengo que ir, solo queria saber si estaba bien-

-si Diana, nos vemos- y apaga su comunicador y sonrie y piensa - "Bueno, ya estoy feliz de saber que Diana tuvo que ver en esto"- y al momento entra a la casa para ver en que mas les ayudaban  
.

.

.

.

8 horas despues

Rini esta saliendo del baño, luego de haberse bañado, y va a su cuarto a arreglarse para la cena, aunque falta algo para eso, ya en el cuarto les avisa a sus padres que ya salio para que ellos igual se asen, toma el vestido que dijo que se pondría, el cual es uno de color azul celeste largo hasta abajo de la rodilla de vuelo, con mangas aglobadas transparentes, y se pone unos zapatos plateados de tacon bajito.

Ya cambiada se dispone a peinarse, decide por hoy dejar su habitual peinado, por lo que se deja suelto su cabello y sujeta algunos mechones con pasadores y se pone una pulsera de plata, que le habia dado su mama en su cumpleaños

-Bien asi estoy mejor, distinto a otros años- se comenta a si misma mientras va a la sala a poner las cosas en el comedor aprovechando que sus padres se estan arreglando

Mientras tanto, Serena se arregla en el cuarto, se ha puesto un vestido de color rosa largo hastaarriba de la rodilla, el cual resalta su silueta, unos zapatos de color blancos y se ha peinado su cabello con una media cola dejando parte del cabello suelto ondulado y el maquillaje que decir... perfecto que la contrasta bien

Darien quien esta en el baño se ha puesto un traje elegante de color blanco con una corbata azul y ha peinado su cabello con gel para dejarlo perfecto, quedando el igual de apuesto, sale del baño y al ver a su esposa, queda maravillad por como se arreglo

-Valla Serena, te ves bien-

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien, ahora vamos a la sala que tu hija debe estar poniendo el comedor- y la pareja sale de su cuarto y ven que Rini ha terminado de poner las cosas

-Mama, Papa, termine de poner todo, espero me halla quedado bien- les comenta sonriendoles

-Rini, si quedo bien, bueno ahora antes de poner la cena ¿prendemos la chimenea?-

-si papa!- grita alegre y su padre va a prenderla, por fortuna habia recogido algunos troncos del bosque para esto, ya prendida la niña se acerca para quitarse el frio que tiene

-Ahora si no tendremos frio, ahora si vamos, ayudemos a tu mama a poner la cena en el comedor- y los dos van a la cocina para llevarse las charolas con la comida, y las ponen en distintas partes del comedor, Rini n sabe lo que hay en ellas debido a que estan tapadas con papel aluminio, hasta que su padre trae una mas grande que las demas con guuantes de cocina

-Hija, si quieres ya puedes sentarte-

-Esta bien mama- se sienta y Serena quita los papeles aluminios de las charolas dejando a la vista distintos platillos,de una apariencia deliciosa, por lo que Rini pregunta...

-¿y que son los platillos?-

-Bueno hija, la sopa es espagueti blanco es como los tallarrines pero coaderezo especial, ensalada rusa hecha de chicharos, papas y zanahorias, el plato principal, pierna enchilada horneada y de postre nuestro favorito de ambos, pastel de chocolate-

-Dire que todo se ve delicioso-

-Bueno hija, adelantre pruebalo- le dice su papa mientras sirve la cena para los tres- y dire que ambos la hicimos- y le da su plato a Rini

-Bien veamos- y prueba el guisado y pone una cara de asombro, que digo de asombro, de maravilla

-Y de donde sacaron la receta de esto?-

-Bueno, digamos que de un recetario de un pais de lejos- le dice su mama guiñandole un ojo- Bien ahora cenemos- dice mientras ella y Darien se sientan en el comedor

-Pues dire esto pero... es lo mejor que he probado!-

-Gracias hija, pero ahora- comenta mientras Darien sirve la sidra en las copas de cada uno- brindemos-

-Si- y toma su coppa mientras dice- Por nuestra familia y por los ciudadanos de Japon, que les valla bien en esta navidad, salud!- y los tres las chocan y la beben con calma y prosiguen su cena

.

.

.

.

Ya pasando un buen rato, los tres se encuentran en frente de la chimenea, quemando bombones y contando anecdotas y aventuras que han denido

-Y luego cuando ivamos a medio camino, que nos agarro la nevada a Momo y a mi, por lo que corrimos hasta llegar al kiosko y terminamos todas cubiertas de nieve- termina y los tres se rien

-Que divertido hija, no pense que tendrias aventuras como esa en el pasado-

-Si, aunque muchas me tocaron cuando estaba con ustedes, en el pasado claro- y se vuelven a reir

-Bien hija, ire por mas bombones a la cocina- le dice su papa mientras se levanta y la niña se acuesta poniendo su cabea en la piernas de su mama

-Esta Nochebuena fue sencacional, no habia pasado un tiempo asi desde hace mucho, s elos agradesco-

-Gracias hija, aunque igual me alegro yo por que hallamos venido- le comenta mientras acaricia su cabeza y la niña se queda dormida, y llega Darien de nuevo a donde estan

-Veo que nuestra hija quedo dormida profundamente-

-Si, aunque se la paso bien, ya vera como sera mañana-

-Bien en ese caso...- y va al reproductor y pone musica tranquila para bailar - Deberiamos darnos un tiempo nosotros, ¿Si gustas?- y le da la mano

-Esta bien- sonrie sonrojada y pone una almoada en la cabeza de Rini para que duerma bien y se levanta, tomando la mano de su esposo y comienzan a bailar lentamente al compas de la musica

-Tenia mucho que no estabamos asi, por el trabajo ¿no?- comenta Serena cerrando sus ojos mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Darien

-Asi es princesa- y al momento la abraza muy fuerte

-Hace mucho deje de ser princesa- comenta riendose

-Aunque lo hallas dejado de ser, para mi siempre seras mi princesa de la luna- aun abrazandola le susurra eso al oido y ella levanta su cara y cuando ve algo colgado en el candelabro de la sala sonrie

-¿Que ves Serena?- comenta y ella responde..

-Mira- y el ve hacia arriba y ve el arreglo que es un muerdago -Creo que nuestra hija lo puso pensando en nosotros

-Que bien- y al momento acerca su cara a la de su esposa y la besa tiernamente y cuando se separa, ella dice..

-Te amo Darien- y justo al momento vuelve a besarla, sin notar que Rini aun drmida,tiene una sonrisa pacifica

* * *

**Al fin *pasando manita por frente sudada* al parecer este fue mas largo y bueno en etse sace muchas ideas, eos creo jejejeje, sobretodo con la cena n_n, bueno ahora respondere los comentarios que me dejaron:**

**yesqui2000:bueno lo estan disfrutando, ahora ya veremos como sera el 25 para ellos :D y si tuvieron suerte con la comida**

**.**

**NixSophie: que bueno que te gusta y como dije, no arruinaron la comida**

**.**

**AYNAT DREAMS: ahora este es mas largo jeje, auna si que bueno que te gusta**

**Bueno eso ya es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañanita y ya falta poco para Navidad, gracia!1**

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok debido a que me tarde de nuevo, les dejo los dos ultimos capítulos, espero les gusten y al final mi mensaje para todos n_n**

* * *

**"Una Navidad perfecta (parte 6)**

.

,

Los rayos de sol entran por la gran ventana de la sala reeflejandose con las esferas y dando a la cara de una niña de cabello rosado que rapidamente se despierta, y nota que estaba cubierta por una cobija, se levanta sentandose, en el tapete

-Creo que me quede dormida anoche que estabamos en la chimenea, aun asi me alegro de que halla sido asi- se dice a si misma contenta y observa los regalos que pusieron ella y sus padres anoche despues de la cena, cuand de respene oye que abren una puerta, voltea y ve que son sus padres quienes llegan a la sala

-Buenos dias Rini, feliz Navidad hija- le da los buenos dias ambos y la niña va hacia ellos

-Mama, papa, feliz Navidad-los abraza y al momento su papa la carga

-Veo que te quedaste toda la noche dormida en la sala-comenta Darien y los tres se rien

-Bien hija, ya que estamos despierto, abrammos los regalos de una vez-

-Si mama-y rapidamente corre al arbol seguida por sus padres y toma las dos cajas que compro hace dos dias

-Mama este es para ti- y le da la cajita plana, Serena la toma abriendola y se asombra por el collar que tiene

-Gracias hija, que bonito detalle- y la abraza amorosamente, y toma una bolsa mediana de color rosa del arbol y se la da -Para ti Rini-

Y la abre sacando lo que hay adentro, es un peluche de conejito con una bolsita en su mano llena de chocolates; Rini se asombra y abraza a su mama

-Que lindo mama, muchas gracias... - y rapidamente se dirige a Darien- papa, este es para ti, se que te sera de mucha utilidad- y le la otra caja de regalo y Darien la abre y al ver lo que trae sonrie

-Gracias hija- y la abraza mientras le da su regalo-Toma, este es el tuyo- y la abre la niña rapidamente lo abre y lo saca, es un juego de acuarelas especiales de varios colores, se asombra igual y abraza a su padre

-Gracias papa, es un gran detalle, per bueno... ahora falta que tu y mama intercambien entre -comenta riendose y la pareja intercambia sus regalos, entre abrazos y besos,

-Bien, ya que abrimos los regalos, salgamos a pasarla bien hoy- dice Rini y sus padres se rien

-En ese caso, cambiate de ropa hija- y rapidamente la niña se va a su cuarto con sus regalos a cambiarse, se ha quitado su ropa de anoche por una faldita de color rosa, una blusa color morada, y se deja su cabello suelto como anoche; vuelve a la sala y ve que tambien sus padres se han cambiado. Serena lleva un pantalon negro pegado con una chamarra color vino y botas del mismo color y Darien se ha puesto un pantalon de mezclilla con un sueter beige y un chaleco de color cafe y zapatos del mismo color que el sueter.

-Y a donde iremos?- pregunta mientras salen de la casa

-Ya veras hija- y se suben al auto y se ponen en marcha mas adentro del pueblo

.

.

.

.

Despues de media hora de camino, llegan a un lugar concurrido, bajan del auto y entran al lugar y la niña se asombra al ver que estan en un parque tematico

-Que lugar tan genial!-comenta admirada

-Bueno hija, veamos que hay- y la familia recorre el lugar viendo todo lo que hay, hasta que llegan a un lugar donde renta bicilcteas

-¿Que te parece si recorremos el lugar en bicicleta Rini?-

-buena idea Papa- y rapidamente la familia toma una bicicleta para cada quien, y se ponen a conducir por todo el lugar viendo todo lo que hay, juegos, puestos de jugetes, dulces y bueno muchas cosas, hatsa que de repente llegan a un pequeño lago, no muy lejos del parque y se detienen a ver el paisaje

-Valla, esta parte es hermosa- comenta Rini adimrada, y sus padres asienten mientras piensa -"No habia visto algo asi desde hace mucho,tiempo"- y al momento escucha que su padre dice...

-Miren, ahi rentan botes ¿vamos?- y Rini esta a punto de decir si, pero lo piensa y dice...

-Mejor solo vallan tu y mama-

-Segura Rini?-

-Si, tu y papa merecen un rato a solas, no se preocupen-

-Pero?-

-Anda, de prisa!- sonrie y la pareja va mientras Rini se sienta en el pasto y piensa -"A lo mejor mama y papa no tienen momentos asi debido a sutrabajo, y creo que se lo merecen"-

-Prermiso- dice una jovensita mas grande a ella mientras se sienta a su lado- Veo que tus padres te han dejado sola-

-Algo asi, les dije que pasaran un tiempo solamente ellos, que no se preocuparan- comenta mientras los ve

-Eso me alegra, los mios estan de por si separados por problemas suyos, aun asi hacen lo que pueden para que no pelen en estas fechas- comenta y Rini responde..

-Lo lamento, aunque sabes..- comenta mientras arroja una piedra al lago- Mis padres se aman mucho, y se que nunca se separaran, con decirte que no pueden vivir sin el otro y ellos me quieren mucho- comenta mientras ve como ellos se besan amorosamente tomandose de las manos y escucha

-Naomi, vamonos!-

-Ya voy, bueno te dejo compañera, y espero la pases bien con tus padres- se levanta y añade antes de decir- y feliz Navidad-

-Gracias, igualmente- y la muchachita se va mientras Rini continua viendo el panorama aun

.

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato, despues de haber ido a mucho juegos y actividades, la familia esta comiendo crepas con chocolate, sentados en una mesita en un kiosko del lugar

-Dire que este dia fue genial, aunque supongo que ustedes de jovenes tuvieron experiencias asi en estos dias ¿o no?-

-Diria que del todo, pues una vez de joven, la pase todo el dia de Navidad con tu padre ¿Verdad?-

-Asi es, fue de lo mas genial- comenta mientras toma la mano izquierda de su esposa

-Me lo imagino- comenta sonriendo y se toma todo su chocolate

-bien hija, ya que esta a punto de anochecer, vamos a ver los juegos pirotecnicos-

-Si!- y toma las manos de sus padres mientras van a verlos cercas del lugar sentados en el pasto

-No habia visto algo asi desde hace tiempo- comenta Serena mientras lanzan las luces

-Lo se, una vez estuve ahi- comenta la niña recordando uno de los festivales de cuando fue al siglo 20 y se rien los tres

-Si aun lo recuerdo- y de nuevo se rien por lo que comento Serena

-Saben algo... estos tres dias me parecieron de lo mas genial- comenta mientras se recuesta en el pasto- diria que, deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido, cuando se pueda..-

-Bueno hija, veras...- comenta Darien y ve que su hija se ha dormido

-Y se volvio a dormir- se rie su esposa

-Confirmado, si se parece a ti- comenta mientras la carga en su espalda

-Despues de tantas actividades que tuvo, es seguro que se canso- comenta mientras salen del lugar

-Si, pero demuestra que se la paso bien... pero.. ¿que le ivas a decir con lo que dijo?-

-Le iva a decir que si se podia tal vez, claro que antes de que creciera mas-

-Eso estaria bien, aunque digo que para las siguentes vacaciones- y llegan al auto y acuesta a Rini en el asiento de atras

-Ojala asi sea- comenta su esposa cuando de pronto da un paso en falso y casi se cae, pero Darien la sostiene rapidamente

-¿Estas bien?- preguntasnriendole mientras la ve a los ojos

-Contigo estoy bien- responde sonriendo y lo besa, cuando se separa le dice- Te amo!-

-Yo igual te amo mi princesa de la luna-

-Ya te habia dicho que...- pero es callada con un beso apasionado que le da su esposo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno en este (a peticion de una amiga mia). nuestra protagonista principal Narrara lo utlimo y creo que lo hara corto jeje :D**

* * *

**"Una Navidad perfecta (parte final)**

**.**

**.**

POV Rini

26 de diciembre

No me gustaria contar como fue esta mañana pero tengo que.

La verdad en tanto despertamos mis papas y yo tuvimos que empacar nuestras cosas, y dejar la casa para volver de vuelta a Tokio de Cristal, y saben ahora el viaje de vuelta me parecio bastante largo a comparacion de hace unos dias, durante ese trayecto no dije ni una sola palabra, pero de por si estaba mas que feliz de como la habia pasado, por que bueno, ya qu recibi mucha atencion de la que nunca habia recibido en mucho tiempo, y eso se lo agradesco a Diana, y prometi a mi misma compensarselo

Bueno el punto es que cuando llegamos, nos recibieron las guardianas de la ciudad, como siempre pregunta ¿como nos fue? yo nomas dije que bien y me meti rapidamente no sin antes ver que mis padres cambiaran su ropa a sus atuendos de siempre jeje. Y saben, ahora que entre a mi cuart, parecia como si se hubiera vuelto mas chico, o algo asi.

Claro que cuando fui a visitar a las guardianas a su casa despues de dejar mis cosas, me srpreni al ver que la tenia todo un desorden, me dijeron que aqui entre nosotras, habian hecho una reunion entre ellas y algunos de los trabajadores del palacio solo que aun no habian levantado nada, debido a que habian salido fueras del palacio el 25, pero que no le dijera nada a mis padres, por que sino las matarian, un decir nomas jejeje

Ahora, lo malo es que de llamaron a mis padres para que se presentaran a Alemania, para tratar un ausnto, me dijeron que era como un tratad entre Alemania y Japon, aunque segun dijero que estarian aqui en Tokio antes de lo que pensaran, y a diferencia de tras veces, ahra solamente les dije "Esta bien, si gustan tardende lo que quieran" ya que es su obligacion

En cuanto a mi de nuevo, bueno he pensado usar el juego de acuarelas que me dio mi papa para hacer bonitos cuadros y exivirlo aqui en el palacio, ya vere que pinturas hare

-Pequeña Dama- me habla la guardiana Mercury desde mi puerta mientras yo estaba pintando

-Si Mercury- volte a verla sonriendo

-No quiere despedirse de sus padres antes de que se vallan?-

-Claro- y rapidamente sali del cuarto y tome la mano de ella

-Me alegro que tu y tus padres ya hallan pasado biene estos dias- al parecer se enteraron

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Venus saco esa idea y al parecer estuvimos en lo correcto, pero dicen las demas que el año que entra, vamos nosotras igual-

-Pero alguien debe cuidar el palacio- comente y las dos nos reimos mientras bajabamos las escaleras

Bueno como saben, yo soy la Pequeña Dama, pero todos me dicen Rini, pero mejos digamoslo asi. Mi nombre es Rini Chiba Tsukino, tengo 11 años y medio y soy la heredera legitima del trono de mis padres, y soy una niña traviesa y a la vez incente, y saben esta Navidad fue de los mas genial, asi que no me queda decir que "Feliz Navidad a todos y que Dios los salve a todos"

fin del POV Rini

***Fin***

* * *

Bien ese fue el final de mi historia, bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia que para mi fue de lo mas genial que he hecho en este año, y bueno agradezco a los que me dieron ánimos a escribir, pero bueno, respondere los comentarios que me dejaron recientemente:

naiara moon: sensei si tuve mis errores y los corregi, solo espero que te halla gustado

YESQUI2000: exacto. ya pusieron su atencion mas a ella, y bueno espero que silo que p´lane para su Navidad te halla gustado

Bien eso ya seria todo, asi que solo me queda decir... "Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo para todos!" cuidense mucho y pasenla super

Atte: Cleo


End file.
